Aoharu x Kikanjuu の Mirai
by Fallsy
Summary: Midori Nagamasa and Tachibana Hotaru are from two different worlds. They aren't supposed to be together. But, something has clearly messed up somewhere during their Hot spring encounter, intertwining their fate. Revealing the hidden path to their forbidden future. [MidorixTachibana]
1. Chapter 1 (200517)

**Aoharu x Kikanjuu の Mirai**

* * *

 **Bold = Speech**

 _Italic = Thoughts/Flashback_

 _ **Bold + Italic = Speech in Thoughts/Flashback**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hotaru couldn't even sleep a wink last night surprisingly.

She never had a sleepless night before and it was torturing her so much.

Whenever she tries to close her eyes, blood rushes to her cheeks.

Because every time she closes her eyes, she is reminded of what has happened during last night.

However no matter how hard she thinks, she doesn't understand why she is so conscious of last night's event.

 _'It's just a kiss! But... It's my first...'_ she thought in an attempt to comfort herself that it was no big deal but it seems to have an opposite effect.

She touched her lips and again, the scene replays in her mind once more.

* * *

 _Last night._

 _While Hotaru and Haruki were fast asleep in the car, Yukimura and Matsuoka secretly drove them to the hot spring in order to surprise them._

 _However, the truth is, Tachibana is a girl, no doubt, and that was her biggest secret and most likely the first secret in her life._

 _She isn't trying to fool them, it was all because of one rule that says that no girls can join Team Toy GunGun._

 _Holding an overwhelming passion for survival games Tachibana lied about her gender convincingly with her unfeminine appearance, but now she is afraid that if the truth is revealed, she will be forced to leave the team._

 _As she hides her secret, it was slowly discovered by people around her; Midori then Haruki._

 _Luckily, they have kept a tight lip about it._

 _But Yukimura and Matsuoka had no idea so by the time they arrived at the hot spring entrance, it was too late for Tachibana to make her escape._

 _With no way to escape from this situation, Tachibana could only enter the male side of the hot spring and experience a whole new world._

 _But life isn't a bed of roses, it was a bed of roses with thorns._

 _There are times when she was almost exposed but with her quick reflex and Yukimura's poor vision to her advantages, she successfully escaped from various obstacles._

 _When she thought that everything was over, the boss arrived and it was definitely the toughest at the boss stage; Hoshishiro's Midori and his subordinate, Fujimoto._

 _Hotaru has Haruki as a support but he is now gone!_

 _At first, the both of them were enjoying the bath until Fujimoto and... the brother-obsessed Haruka who suddenly popped out from the water separated her ally and towel from her._

 _Fujimoto followed by Midori joined in the bath._

 _Midori was surprised when he saw her next to him._

 _He looks at Hotaru with his dumbfounded eyes_ _ **"... Eh...? Why are you in the men's bath..."**_

 _Hotaru then remembers that Midori found out that she was a girl from their first encounter._

 _Sweats flow down from the side of her face as she struggles to stay in the warm bath._

 _But it feels like she's already reaching her limit and is about to faint in the bath._

 _With Fujimoto in front her and Midori next to her, there's no more escape route for a girl with no towel, if she faint everything will be exposed as well!_

 _She calmly examines the situation and realizes that there's only one way, which is to ask help from Midori who knows about her gender, despite the fact that he is Team Toy GunGun and Matsuoka's enemy._

 _With her flushed cheeks from the bath, she looks at Midori and asks_ _ **"Excuse me, can you lend Tachibana your towel...?"**_

 _Midori quickly realizes her situation, but that is when his sadistic side makes its appearance, he makes a deal with Hotaru in exchange for his towel._

 _With a smile, he whispers into Hotaru's ears so that Fujimoto would not hear him_ _ **"If you kiss me, I will lend it to you"**_

 _Hotaru's cheeks are as red as a tomato, no one knows if it was because she was in the bath for too long or because of his request._

 _She was so shocked by what she just heard that she froze at the spot._

 _Meanwhile, Fujimoto was still in his own world, unaware of what is happening in his surrounding._

 _Tachibana clenches her hand into a fist as her face turns red with anger and embarrassment._

 _Midori was very satisfied with her expression and was enjoying it so much._

 _'Interesting' he thought as he looks at the innocent girl, maybe she's just a perfect girl for a sadist like him._

 _He hopes to be able to tease and see more of her amusing reactions._

 _Then he playfully pointed to his cheek and ask her to give him a peck there._

 _Watching Hotaru getting less fired up and is looking like she might faint anytime, he thought that he might have gone too far so he offers the towel to Hotaru and says,_ _ **"I was just kidding. Here, I will give you my towel..."**_ _But there was no reaction from her 'Did she not hear me?' he thought as he observed that Hotaru seems like she's engrossed in her own thinking._

 _Just then, a very serious voice came out from her mouth_ _ **"Midori-san"**_ _._

 _In a spite of second, Midori felt something on his lips, and he knows that it is not a feeling he would detest._

 _Hotaru had her eyes shut tightly and that was the decision she made._

 _Her original flushed face turns even redder when she opens her eyes and met Midori's, she nervously nibbles on her lips then quickly snatch away the promised towel from the dumbfounded Midori and quickly made her escape._

 _The dumbfounded Midori quickly recovers from the surprise, he laughs out and made a rare smile which hardly anyone even Fujimoto has ever seen before. He pushes his hair backward as he watches the girl bareback disappear from his view completely._

 _"I totally lost to her," he said but with a smile on his face._

 _Never did he expect Hotaru to actually kiss him on his lips, even though this isn't the first time someone kissed him, this kiss was definitely the most shocking and impressionable he ever had._

* * *

Hotaru rolled over her bed ample of times, the next thing she knows is that the alarm already rang and she has no chance to sleep anymore.

 **"Hotaru what happened to you?!"** Matsuoka rushed to her and caress her eye bags with his thumbs.

 **"It's nothing"** Hotaru claims, Matsuoka narrow his eyes and look at her suspiciously.

Her face was clearly showing that something is wrong.

 **"You have been weird since-. Is it because of Midori?!"** He watches the girl's face turns beet red and he knew her answer.

He saw them, he saw them kissed.

 **"Do you perhaps like guys...?"** Matsuoka gets straight to the point. Hotaru flings her hands around embarrassingly.

 **"Tachibana is straight and like gu- girls!"** She feels that Matsuoka looks a bit disappointed after what she says.

Before either of them can say something, Yukimura rushed towards Matsuoka, shedding tears and shouted **"Mattsun! Hoshishiro is here!"**

Hotaru feels her heart skip a beat upon hearing the name of the other team.

The first thing she thought is _'Is Midori-san also here?'_ , then she places her hand on her chest where she could feel her heart thumping at an unusual rate.

 _'It's probably because I'm nervous, that's all'_ She reassured herself.

 **"AHHHHHH! HELPPP!"** Cries of Haruki can be heard on the outside of the apartment, Hotaru gulp as she apologizes silently to Haruki because she won't be able to help him this time.

 _'Tachibana is sorry, Haruki-san, Tachibana will settle my problems real quick and save you'_ Hotaru make a mental note.

 **"Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san"** Hotaru call out, but there are no replies. She has been abandoned.

 _'What should Tachibana do, where should Tachibana hide?'_ she anxiously looks around her house in search of a hiding spot.

She decided to hide below the desk, where she crouches up. **"Shh... Stop beating so loudly"** She whispers as she places her hand on her chest. _'Am I getting sick? My heart is beating at an unusual rate these days'_.

She then hears the front door creak open slowly, followed by some footsteps after thinking about some meaningless stuff.

 _'Who is it...?'_ Her hand clench up in nervousness as she tries to suppress her desire to peek who is inside.

As if the intruder know where she is, she could hear the footsteps coming towards her without any hesitation. Afraid, she got ready in a fighting stance to fight off the intruder.

The shadow slowly approaches her, as soon as she saw the owner's of the shadow stops in front her and was about to bend down, she timed her punch but was unexpectedly stopped as if the intruder has predicted her action.

 **"Midori-san"** Her eyes widen when she saw his face in front her. She hit her head against the desk when trying to move back from Midori and whine in pain.

Midori chuckles at her clumsiness and holds her fist tighter then he forcefully pulls her towards him.

 **"How did you know Tachibana was hiding here?"** Hotaru asks, she tries to free her hand from his strong grip but was proven to be a failure.

He shows his sadistic smile again and arches closer to her. She was trapped under the desk with nowhere to go. **"Midori-san...?"** Hotaru's eyes widen, his eyes slowly trace to these sweet lips of hers.

 **"Tachibana is being a bad girl and bad girls who hide from me have to be punished"**


	2. Chapter 2 (210517)

**Chapter 2**

 **"Tachibana is being a bad girl and bad girls who hide from me have to be punished"** Midori whisper to Hotaru in her ears sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

Hotaru stutters as she watches him leaning closer to her **"What-t are you going to do, Midori-san?"**

She shut her eyes tightly as he was already inches away from her, then she felt a warm feeling on her forehead following by a soft chuckle from the guy in front.

Hotaru opens her eyes slightly, **"Let's go on a date"** Midori now has his usual smile on as he pulls Hotaru out from her hiding spot.

Hotaru stutter **"Eh...? Midori-san, wha-what-at, date? Why? With Tachibana?"**

 **"You sure have a lot of questions"** He laughs as he looks at the confused girl.

He pokes his chin with his index finger, his eyes looking at the ceiling as he thinks of the reason.

His eyes lighted up when he reached a conclusion **"Because I like you"**.

Hotaru looks as confused as ever.

 **"Tachibana also likes Midori-san, Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san and everyone else"** She knocked her fist on her palm as she 'understood' what Midori means.

He silently laughs with tears forming in his eyes for laughing too hard while clutching his stomach _'She doesn't get what I mean at all'_.

If its other girls they would have already clung to him until he couldn't breathe.

But this girl is unique and different. Midori like this too much, maybe he is actually secretly a masochist.

He grabs the younger girl hand and leads her outside to his car. **"Midori-san, where are you bringing Tachibana?"**. They are already in the middle of the road.

 **"It's a secret"** He winks, even though they are inside the car, the passerby outside are already swooning over Midori's good look.

But Midori only has his eyes fixed on one person at this moment. Hotaru was peering out of the window as she explores the unfamiliar street with her eyes.

* * *

They went in a small cafe that was located in the middle of the bustling street.

 **"Wow"** Hotaru's eyes twinkle as she looks around the detailedly decorated cafe.

A voice speaks out next to her **"Beautiful"**

 **"Hmm?"** Hotaru turns and sees that it was Midori.

Midori looks at her with a blank face, his mouth made an 'O' shape as he realized he just said out his thought out loud.

 **"It is beautiful, isn't it Midori-san?"**

Midori sigh as he watches Hotaru skip around joyfully, "When will she ever get it?" he mutters to himself.

Hotaru was amazed by the interior decoration and the sweet fragrance of the food, beaming with joy, she quickly seated and pick up the menu and browse through.

 **"Can I help you with your order?"** The waitress approached them, fluttering her eyelashes. Hotaru was so engrossed and was drooling over the menu that she did not realize that the waitress was trying to flirt with Midori.

 **"Midori-san how ab-"** She finally looked up from the menu and saw the waitress clinging very close to Midori.

A wave of mixed feelings came over her, she frowns gloomy and said, **"We will take the set A for the both of us"**. Sensing a strong and dangerous aura emitting from Hotaru, the waitress quickly takes down the order and left the table cautiously.

Hotaru sigh after the waitress left. She spotted Midori laughing.

 **"What is so funny Midori-san?"** Hotaru pout, her cheeks were getting warm.

 **"Why did you do that just now?"** Midori asks, his face move closer to Hotaru's.

Innocent Hotaru reply without much hesitation not realizing what her feeling means **"Tachibana feel strange when Tachibana see that waitress standing so close to you and you look uncomfortable"**

He did not expect Hotaru to answer him so straightforwardly. **"Hotaru..."** His hands grab hers causing her to jump slightly, she could not see his face burning up as he was looking down and his hair was covering the view of his face.

They then hear people around them coughing, Hotaru notices that the customers and even the staffs were looking and judging them.

 _'Ah'_ Hotaru realize, she moves her hand away and hides it under the table. The people around probably thought that they are a boy x boy couple and start sending uncomfortable and disgusted looks to Hotaru mostly.

But she feels that her hands are now cold and empty.

Their meal was awkward, but nothing can affect her appetite, she wolfs down her food and got cream on her cheek like a child.

 **"Midori-san why are you looking at Tachibana like this?"** She couldn't stand the piercing eye of Midori on her anymore.

 **"You have cream on your cheek"** Hotaru's mouth made an 'O' shape, she picks up a napkin and tries to wipe it.

 **"It's the wrong side"** Midori pointed out, he subconsciously moves closer to her and licks away the cream on her face.

 **"It's sweeter than mine, I like this"** Midori says, Hotaru froze on the spot, her hand covering her cheek.

 _'He is not a normal person. Definitely'_ the inner soul of Hotaru screams.

 **"Midori-san! Tachibana will not forgive this kind of evil!"** Her face was beet red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

 **"Then what will you do? Lick my cheek as well?"** A playful smile form on his face as he pointed to his cheek.

 **"Midori-san!"** Hotaru scold.

 _'But...'_

Hotaru stood up, surprising Midori.

 _'Is she going to ditch me?'_ Midori thought, thinking that he might have played with that poor girl a bit too far again.

Hotaru leans in and pecks his cheek.

She thought she could make Midori understand her feelings so that he will stop his evil-doing that is bad for her heart. However, it only makes her even more flustered and it doesn't look like it work on Midori.

Meanwhile, Midori was actually taken aback by Hotaru, she always surprises him in many ways. His heart skips a beat, he looks at the culprit who was now regretting her action and hitting her head against the wall. Just looking at her troubled face satisfies his sadistic needs for the day.

He smiles innocently and suggests leaving the cafe since they finished their meal and gained too much attention.

 **"Tachibana is really sorry"** She bowed, Midori took so time to understand what she means then smile and said, **"It's fine because I don't hate it"**

Hotaru tilts her head and with her big curious lime-green eye, she looks at Midori cluelessly.

 _'How cute'_ Midori thought as he hides his slightly blushing face with his forearm.

* * *

She was then dragged to a boutique as the next stop.

 **"What?! Tachibana don't want!"** Hotaru was given a set of feminine white spring dress and was asked to change into.

 **"It's your punishment"** Midori smile and usher her to the changing room.

The last time she wore a dress is probably when she was in elementary school.

She pondered for a few seconds. 'Tachibana cannot go against her words no matter what!'.

Midori checks his phone where they are plenty of messages from Fujimoto and Ichi asking where did he go after getting separated from them when they reach Team Toy GunGun apartment complex.

He sent a reply back as he thought that his loyal followers are probably still searching for him up and down.

He hears the curtains opening, he looks up from his phone and saw an embarrassed Hotaru who look extremely pretty in that dress such that he has to look at her for the second time to make sure that he did not mistake someone else for her.

 **"Hmm..."** Midori put his fingers until his chin, Hotaru was fiddling with the hem of the dress uncomfortably and looks extremely embarrassed.

Hotaru looks at Midori's expression and panic **"It doesn't look good on Tachibana as expected, Tachibana will change right away"** She turns around but was stopped from walking forward by Midori.

Midori wraps his hand around her and rests his head on the back of her neck.

 **"You look really beautiful,"** He said softly but loud enough for Hotaru to hear.

* * *

Afterward, they went for a movie and a stroll in the park like the normal couple do, just that Hotaru is always talking excitedly about survival games.

The night falls, Midori, as a gentleman offered to bring her home stating that it is dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night.

As expected, Hotaru reply him **"It's fine Midori-san, Tachibana is strong"**

He knew. He knew that she is very strong, but still, it doesn't change the fact that she is a girl. As he persuades her with a sentence or two, she is easily convinced and stopped rejecting his offer.

Time passes quickly and when they reach the outside of the apartment complex, Hotaru bid farewell to Midori.

She notices that Midori seems down and was quiet the whole time she got so worried that she rushes back to him and asks him **"Are you feeling well? Midori-san?"**

He grabs her hand which was going to reach for his forehead and pulled her into an embrace, **"I like you"** she hears.

 _'Ahh... Not again, Tachibana's heart feels like it is going to explode again'_

 **"Mi-Midori-san?"** Hotaru was overwhelmed by his sudden action, she calls his name as she tries to break the hug, however, it was having an opposite effect.

 **"Just stay** **still,"** Midori tells her as he buries his face in her shoulder.

 **"Hotaru?!"** another voice calls out, it was from Matsuoka, beside him are Yukimura and Haruki.

Yukimura pointed to Hotaru with wavering eyes as his hand trembles **"Why is Midori here and why are you in a dress?!"**


	3. Chapter 3 (230517)

**Chapter 3**

Matsuoka's face darkens, he walks towards the two of them and lands a fist of his on Midori's face.

 **"What do you think you are doing!"** Matsuoka shouted at Midori. Midori stood there quietly.

 **"Matsuoka-san... Please stop"** Hotaru stood in front of Midori, shielding him, her eyes were tearing up.

Matsuoka looks at the girl as he thought, _'she's definitely Hotaru but why is he dressed like a girl, could it be... Midori? Wait, he didn't have such fetish in the past'_

 **"Midori-san, please leave, Tachibana will tell them everything"** Midori look at her and squeeze her hand a bit before letting go.

Hotaru and the rest of Team Toy GunGun members gathered at Matsuoka's apartment.

 **"Are you a girl, Hotaru?"** Her eyes twitch nervously at Yukimura's question.

 _'Tachibana can't hide anymore, Tachibana have to tell them honestly now'_

She takes a deep breath and silently nodded. All the puzzles seem to come together now, from the first time they met, she entered the ladies washroom and recently, she strongly objected and refused to go to the hot spring with the boys just because... Yukimura and Matsuoka realize.

 **"So you lied to us until now,"** Yukimura says in a low tone, his fringe covering his eyes as he looks at the floor.

The atmosphere of the room was dark.

Haruki spoke up **"Hotaru tried to tell you guys but you thought that she was joking, she was also scared that she will have to leave Team Toy GunGun that's why she keeps it a secret"**

 **"Does that mean that you already knew that Tachibana-kun is a girl"** Yukimura ask Haruki and he nodded.

 **"Are you mad at Tachibana?"** Hotaru asks, she knew it, she knew that they would be very mad at her.

Yukimura turns his attention to the girl who crouched at the corner of the room **"I'm not, hmph"** He crossed his arm.

 **"You're mad!"** Hotaru cries, Yukimura sigh, he walks to the girl and bends down to meet her eyes.

 **"I'm just upset that you only told Haruki about your secret but hide it from me and Mattsun when we thought you trust us more than Haruki"** He placed a hand on top of her blonde hair and softly ruffle her hair. Yukimura shiver as he felt cold glare coming from Haruki.

 **"Tachibana is really sorry"** Tears flow down her cheeks.

 **"What were you doing with Midori-san?"** Matsuoka ask.

Hotaru look at Matsuoka **"We were on a date"**

Everyone's eyes widen, the innocent Hotaru were clueless of the reason for attention she was gaining.

 **"Tachibana-kun, I know you are very inexperienced but do you know what date means?"** Yukimura asks the girl.

 **"Hanging out?"** She tilts her head.

Yukimura sighs and shakes his head in disappointment **"Eh! It's not?!"** Hotaru observed his reaction.

Matsuoka heaved a deep sigh of relieve because he thought they were dating "Hotaru, stop seeing Midori-san or you will have to leave Team Toy GunGun" Hotaru's eyes were opened wide.

She knew that they were some bad blood between the two leaders but she didn't expect it to be so serious.

 **"Mattsun, what are you sayi-"** Yukimura was cut off by Hotaru.

Hotaru stood up with her eyes full of resolves she says **"No matter what, Tachibana will not leave Team Toy GunGun"**

It was like the previous teary-eyed Hotaru never exist.

Matsuoka was about to praise her for making the right choice until she added, **"But no matter what Matsuoka-san says, Tachibana will also not stop seeing Midori-san even if they are our enemy!"**

Hotaru angrily stomps out of the apartment.

 **"Mattsun baka! What do you think you're doing?!"** Yukimura scolds him.

* * *

Matsuoka lies down on his bed and stares blankly at the ceiling, reflecting on what he did to Hotaru earlier after Yukimura and Haruki gave him a huge scolding and left his apartment.

At the same time, Hotaru was standing outside Matsuoka's apartment door, she was pondering whether she should knock on his door because she has forgotten her bag inside when she left on an impulse.

Everything, her phone, wallet and house key are all inside her bag but if she goes back now, it might be admitting defeat and she's not going to let that happens.

She depressingly turns her heel back, _'Tachibana can't break my resolve so easily for the sake of Midori-san although sometimes he is really cunning and sadistic, which Tachibana is also disgusted by at some point. But no matter what, Matsuoka-san should not tell me to stop seeing Midori-san just because he hates him and is Team Toy GunGun's rival'_ Hotaru makes a fist and with a determined face, she left the apartment complex and jog to her best friend, Kanae's house.

* * *

 **"Hotaru?"** Kanae was outside her house carrying boxes, she was surprised that Hotaru was wearing a dress, she remembers that Hotaru always refuses to wear a dress no matter what she bribes her with but today, a miracle has happened.

The depressed Hotaru went to her, her expression was so gloomy it frightens Kanae **"Kanae..."** , Hotaru calls her.

Kanae senses something wrong **"Hotaru, why don't you join us on our trip, Papa and Mama will be glad"** She put down the boxes in the car trunk and push Hotaru into the car before seeking permission from her parents who were more than glad to have Hotaru to join.

 **"So you hide the fact that you were a girl and now they found out?!"** Kanae exclaimed, Hotaru quickly make a _'hush'_ hand gesture so that they won't wake up Kanae's parents who were sleeping in the room next to them.

 **"So you are asked to choose between the Midori guy and the team huh..."** Hotaru sigh and nodded.

Kanae then adjusts her imaginary glasses and said **"From what I heard from you, I think that this Midori guy probably has a crush on you"** , **"It's impossible"** Hotaru fling her arms around.

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because I don't look girlish at all and do not suit someone as cool as Midori-san at all"** Hotaru frown as she thinks of someone else more perfect than her standing next to Midori.

 **"Hotaru... Do you perhaps like the guy named Midori?"** Kanae asks, her brows furrowed.

 **"I like everyone, Midori-san and also Kanae"** Innocent Hotaru replied, oblivious to what she means.

Kanae sigh **"That's not what I mean Hotaru... What I mean is do you have any romantic feelings for him, a special feeling a woman has for a man"**

Hotaru kept silent for a moment as she considers what she says, without noticing that her cheeks got redder.

Kanae smile, she already understood even though the person involved doesn't.

 **"You like him,"** she reveals it to her, Hotaru gagged and put on a horrific expression. _'Tachibana likes Midori-san? The tomboyish Tachibana does?!'_

Kanae laughs at her interesting expressions **"Then I will** ** _'kidnap'_** **you for two weeks until this trip end so that you have enough time to think thoroughly and make your feelings clear"** Kanae grin cheekily.

 **"Eeehh?!"** Hotaru whine.


	4. Chapter 4 (030617)

**Chapter 4**

Matsuoka couldn't sleep last night as he still can't believe the fact that Hotaru is actually a girl even though he has doubted it before.

But that would also mean that his feelings aren't wrong.

He wasn't very mad that about Hotaru and Midori meeting up, but jealousy take over his mind.

So he unconsciously threatens her to pick between Team Toy GunGun and Midori.

 **"Argh..."** he scratches his head frustrated and groaned.

He thought _'Maybe I should apologize to Hotaru when I see her later'_ he sighs.

Just then, Yukimura and Haruki barge into his apartment **"Mattsun! Did you see Tachibana-kun?"** they were panting heavily.

Masamune looked at them curiously **"No, why?"**

 **"Hotaru... is not in her room,"** Haruki said.

Masamune's eyes widen, he quickly calls Hotaru's phone.

 **"We already called her many times but she did not answer the calls,"** Haruki tells him.

Yukimura's face turns pale and stutters **"Do you think that Tachibana-kun got kidnapped?!"**

 **"Beep beep"** a soft sound comes from the corner.

They turn their head and found a bag.

They looked at it speechlessly.

Yukimura takes the bag and flips through the contents; wallet, keys, phone.

 **"Ah, I see"** Yukimura found the reason why their calls are not answered.

 **"Didn't you hear the phone ringing this morning?"** Haruki asks, Matsuoka shakes his head.

 **"That's weird"**

Matsuoka thought _'My mind was so occupied by Hotaru that I didn't hear anything, even the sound the two of them make when they were barging into my apartment'_ he gulped but obviously, he can't tell them that.

 **"Wait, if Hotaru doesn't have her keys with her, where did she go?!"** Yukimura realized.

 **"Could she probably be with Midori-san?"** Haruki asks with a look of disgust.

Matsuoka quickly calls Midori with an unwilling expression on his face.

The call was answered after only two rings.

 **"How unusual for Masamune to call me"** Matsuoka was provoked, he clenches his fist and try his best to not end the call for the sake of Hotaru.

He heaved a deep sigh and after getting more composed then he asks **"Is Hotaru with you?"**

 **"No wh-"** Matsuoka hanged up the call and shakes his head to the others.

 **"What should we do now...?"** They helplessly sigh.

The room becomes silent.

Yukimura lands his eyes on Matsuoka, giving him tremendous pressure as he starts talking in monotone **"Mattsun baka, it all your fault for chasing away Tachibana-kun. Knowing that Tachibana is a girl now you still have no mercy on her. What if she is kidnapped, then *censored*... and then *censored* *censored*, or *censored* then *censored*"**

Even though they know he was sprouting nonsense, they can't help but worry that Hotaru might get into troubles like what Yukimura has described.

* * *

 **"Ding dong"** the doorbell rang.

 **"Could it be Tachibana?"** Haruki rushed to the door but what greeted him isn't what he expected; Midori.

Midori was breathless, Matsuoka was shocked as he thought _'Did he ran here?!'_. Midori was still wearing his white coat which he wore during work.

Matsuoka checks his phone, there was almost 60 missed phone calls and more than a 100 messages from him while they were busy arguing and brainstorming about where Hotaru might be during the past half an hour.

 **"Tachibana-kun what happened-"** Midori tries to catch his breath but was too exhausted to complete his sentence.

It was the first time Matsuoka seen Midori so worried and anxious of someone, if it isn't because of the disappearance of Hotaru, he would never found out that those feelings a human have actually existed in Midori!

 _'Is he really serious about her?'_ he never sees him like this before; eyes full of desperation, he was so desperate to know what happened to the girl. Something Matsuoka thought never existed in Midori but now it is right in front of his eyes.

He sighs in defeat, _'I should stop behaving like some old geezer, why was I behaving so childish last night...'_

 **"Hotaru is missing,"** He told him.

 **"Mattsun..."**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hotaru's side.

 **"Kanae, Tachibana should really call Matsuoka-san and the others, they must be worried"**

 **"No, you can't and besides there is no signal here"** Kanae shows her the phone.

She puffs up her cheeks and looks at Kanae.

 **"No, you can't"** Kanae insists, she is already at the maximum level at reading Hotaru's mind.

And so a few days fly by quickly.

Hotaru has been wearing Kanae's clothes since she didn't bring any along.

After going to concert, expedition and amusement park for the first few days, Hotaru was about collapse from exhaustion but Kanae was still as enthusiastic as ever.

Today, they will be going to the beach so she has no choice but to wear one of the many bikinis Kanae had brought along with her.

Hotaru regrets spending all her time playing the survival game the past few days that she did not notice her hair was growing longer so she had to tie up her hair into a tiny ponytail as it has been getting in her way.

 **"Hotaru you look great"** she has a twinkle in her eyes, Hotaru pokes her head and a bit of her body out from the dressing room.

It was Hotaru's first time wearing something so revealing, it is just like wearing a bra and panty on only.

Right now, she just wants to find a hole to hide in.

 **"Come out and show me clearly Hotaru!"** Kanae encouraged her.

 **"But"** Hotaru looks at her embarrassingly, her face red and her eyes spinning. She tries to cover her body and wonders how Kanae can even wear a bikini with so much confidence and shines so brightly unlike her.

Kanae sensed her insecurity, she dragged her out from the dressing room.

The beach was full of people, together with their friends and families.

 **"Let's have fun, Hotaru!"** Kanae jumped cheerfully as soon as she steps onto the hot sand. Hotaru smiles as Kanae looks like she's enjoying.

* * *

After having fun in the sea and on land, they decided to take a break at a nearby coffee house.

Two man approaches them and blocks their way as they were heading to the coffee house.

Hotaru looks up to see their faces, and asks **"Is there anything wrong?"**

The man standing in front her with mesmerizing dark-blue hair and eyes said, smiling, **"We just wanted to join both of you", I am -"**

Kanae scowled at them and rejected them. Another man with white hair which is almost touching his shoulders, his dark brown eyes burn into hers intensively as if they are having a glaring match.

Hotaru timidly reaches out her hand to Kanae, attempting to stop her even though she already knew it is pointless; since she is unstoppable during fights such that she might even turn her ally into an enemy.

* * *

Suddenly, Hotaru was pulled away by a strong grip on her arm and ended up in an alley.

The dark-blue hair man pinned her to the wall with a devilish smirk, **"What are you doing?!"** she shouts.

 **"Can't you see?"** he teases her, and sniff her hair.

 _'Is he going to kill me?!'_ That was what she thought.

Hotaru froze and thought at the same time _'Tachibana will not forgive such evil acts!'_ a dark aura appears around her, her eyes changes he noticed and gulped as he sensed the danger coming from her.

Hotaru tries to push him off but it did not budge him at all, Hotaru eyes' opened wide, that was her only way to escape but it is not working at all!. At that moment while she cowered in fear, she could imagine the smirk forming on his face.

She felt powerless against him, she shuts her eyes tightly when she sees him going closer to her.

She then cries out unknowingly **"Midori-san!"** , a wave of energy rushed through her, she can't give up yet because she has one very important reason to continue living, so she tries to resist again by kicking or punching him but stopped she hears a chuckle.

She opens her eyes, the man was still in front of her face but with a smile.

 **"I'm just joking, actually my friend asked me to bring you away so that he can have some time alone with your friend, I decided to play a little joke but it seems like it got a bit too far, I'm really sorry"** The man apologized to her whose legs gave in and was now sitting on the floor with a traumatic face.

The man made an apologetic and guilty look, he offers her a hand to get up.

Hotaru took a moment to realize the meaning of the hand in front her but as she tries to stand with the help given but falls back again when her legs gave in.

The man looks like he is trying to hold back his laughter and Hotaru blushed when she saw it.

The man kneels down, his hands rest on her arms as he tries to help her up.

 **"Don't touch her!"** a loud voice comes from their opposite site.

She saw a silhouette of a person slowly walking over to their side.

 **"Did you call me just now?"** Hotaru can see a smirk plastered on his face with his sadistic look on despite the dim lighting.

 **"Midori-san..."** she muttered, a smile creeps across her face, her eyes never, even once left him.


	5. Chapter 5 (100817)

**Chapter 5**

 **"Ugh... Midori?!"** The man calls his name.

Midori who was busy having fun by teasing Hotaru looks up and look at the man.

 **"Ah.."** that was the only word that came out from Midori when he recognizes the other man.

The man's face whitens like a sheet of paper. The moment he snaps back to reality, he turns his heels and runs away.

The two of them were left alone in the dark alley. Midori was next to Hotaru. Hotaru keeps glancing at her foot and not look at Midori.

Silence floats in the air until Hotaru thought of something to break the ice.

 **"Aren't you going to chase after the guy?"** She asks.

A question mark (?) pop out from Midori's head.

 **"Why should I?"** he laughs.

 **"Because if someone runs away, doesn't that means they did something wrong or something bad?"**

Midori kept quiet and frowned. He lifts her chin and makes her eyes meet his. The lime-green eyes and blushing cheeks of hers shine brightly in the darkness. His heart skipped a beat as he witnesses this beautiful sight. He then leans in.

Hotaru didn't reject or struggle away this time. She shut her eyes tight after she saw Midori leaning in.

She doesn't hate it.

However this time, nothing touches her lips. But she felt warm air blowing into her ears.

Midori was whispering in her ear, he said **"Does that means you also did something wrong, that's why you escape to this place? If I'm the one who made you this way, then leave me. Because you are _'justice'_ and I'm the _'evil'_. We are the exact opposite entity"**

The warmth surrounding her becomes colder and colder. She kept her eyes shut. Because she knew the moment she open, water, tears will ooze out from her eyes. Even if she opens her eyes, there is nothing to see. If she opens her eyes, she knows her heart will throbs even more painfully.

She whimpered silently to herself **"I finally realized Midori-san, I really... really..."**

She regretted, if only that time she knew that he would not appear in front of her _anymore_ , she would have at least look at his back view when he was leaving, at least...

At least it may soothe some of her pain. At least it would not result in the overbearing pain she was feeling after she went back.

Or was it just excuses for her to see him just a bit more, a bit longer?

To see the person she has _fallen in love_ with and tell him what she really feels, but it was too late.

Her heart aches for a whole year and breaks down.

Her comrades slowly repair her broken heart but it isn't the same as before now.

Now, it is not just a heart with cracks, but a heart that was harder than before, a hardened heart that won't be easily broken anymore.

* * *

 **"Mattsun, do you think we should tell her already? Look at what that poor girl has become"** Yukimura looks at the Hotaru who is training her aiming with complete seriousness after all the TGC is coming soon.

Matsuoka sighs, **"It is probably useless now, she has already given up on him"**

Yukimura frowns as he recalls the day Hotaru went missing and Midori came to their apartment in a hurry.

* * *

 **"A classmate of Hotaru says that Hotaru has gone on a trip with Kanae"** Haruki reports his finding after calling several of Hotaru's friends,

 **"It's all your fault Mattsun, if you didn't say something so cruel to Tachibana-kun he- I mean she wouldn't have left"** Yukimura faked cry and peers at Matsuoka.

Midori bites his lips as he clenches his fist, he knows he was at fault, it was his fault that her secret was revealed and that she was being reprimanded by her comrades.

If she hasn't met him that day at the hot spring, if he did not ask her to kiss him, if he did not get interested in her.

If he wasn't standing by her side.

Everything would have been fine.

He just needs to leave her, it's easy, it will be just a repeat of histories like what has happened between him and Masamune.

 **"Where is she now?"** Midori asks Haruki who gave him a confused face.

 **"Somewhere in Tottori"** Haruki replies, he then watches that man walking away and was stopped by Matsuoka.

Matsuoka asks him **"Where are you going? You won't find her without knowing her exact location"**

Midori push his hand away, he smiles, **"This will be the last time"**

 **"Wait"** He calls after him but Midori didn't even turn his head back, Matsuoka wasn't going to oppose Hotaru and Midori being together anymore, but Midori had no idea.

* * *

Days after.

 **"Ding Ding"** Matsuoka's phone rang, it was an unknown number.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Matsuoka-san..."** It was Hotaru's voice, it is trembling.

After Midori left and she can't find Kanae anywhere, she went for a stroll and found a payphone.

She then remembers the others who might have been searching for her.

 **"Hotaru, are you alright?"**

 **"Tachibana is fine, very. Tachibana is really sorry for leaving without notice but because I could not enter my room I went to Kanae's house and she invites me on a trip so right now I am at Tottori, I am so sorry for making you worried"** she tries to act enthusiastic but Matsuoka could tell it was fake, she is still too young to fool him.

His tone was deep as he asks her **"Is Midori there?"**

 **"... He left"**

His jaw dropped to the ground _'He really found her! He found her in that vast city!'_

Matsuoka has been calling him since then but he did not answer any of his calls or neither has he texts back.

He then found out from the Ichi and Fujimoto that Midori is currently overseas, but no one knows where he went or when he will come back.

If he had told him and her that he doesn't object them being together that time, they probably wouldn't have changed for the bad.

 **"Masamune, please take care of Hotaru"** That was the last message he sent him before disappearing completely.

 _'Hotaru, he really cared about you, that's why he left you'_


	6. Chapter 6 (190419)

**Aoharu x Kikanjuu S2**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Midori Nagasama has been gone for one whole year already, no one, has ever seen him again.

Time passes like wind.

Like wind that blew pass in an instance, months has already passed by in a wink of an eyes.

Some things changed, some don't.

Hotaru remained in Team ToyGunGun together with her 3 precious teammates.

Tomorrow is their big day: the TGC.

After Hotaru returns from her trip with Kanae, she immediately went to meet the Team ToyGunGun members.

The moment all the members are present, Hotaru drop down to her knee and slam her head down to the floor, almost breaking the floor tile to pieces.

It happened in an instance that no one could stop her, after all, they had already forgiven her because… they're comrades.

Hotaru is always full of smiles and laughter together with Team ToyGunGun and with her best friend, Kanae. She lives through every single day as if nothing had happened that night Midori went missing. Everyone could sense something is wrong and that Hotaru never mention once about Midori, so they tried not to ask her and would avoid this sensitive topic.

As this goes on, a year has already passed. Masamune knew that there's already no space in her heart, so he waited and waited until he found out that there's no chance for him when he confessed to her few months ago.

He was just a good friend, a best friend, a great partner, yet a same time a formidable competitor to beat, but also a wonderful teammate, a respectable leader, and a brother to her, she says.

So now, he only wishes for her happiness. Wishing for her to find someone who can replace Midori and end her silent but tortuous suffering.

Over the year, Hotaru started to change, she has started wearing feminine clothing and grow out her hair due to Kanae's persistent nagging.

Haruki's problem was also getting better as he confronted his father and brother. But he would still avoid his little brother due to his creepy actions.

The only thing that hasn't change at all was the pain Hotaru received from that night. It was not because she was sick. She's extremely healthy and fit.

But the pain felt the worst right now, the same feeling as that day from last year.

* * *

It was the day of the TGC.

Hotaru arrived at the field made specially for TGC with Team ToyGunGun and then they went to change into their attires.

Hotaru's mind was so occupied with excitement and nervousness that she accidentally walks in the male's changing room out of habit. Luckily, she was pulled out by Haruki and the others who got extremely freak out by her unusual behavior; worried that she might end up in such huge trouble.

 **"Gomenasai!"** Hotaru immediately apologized for not paying attention, she knew she can't stay this way anymore or she will become a burden to the team later in the match.

She stood in front of the mirror in the right changing room for woman this time, she lifts her head up and look into her own eyes in the reflection on the mirror. She has grown so much since then, her hair length has passed her shoulder, she has grown 3 cm, her dressing have become more feminine but most importantly, her breasts grew! Even though, it wasn't that much to be proud of. She raises her hands and slaps her cheeks so hard that they turned red like apples.

 **"Tachibana have to be strong"** she punch her fist up the air, earning quite a few stares from other women in the same room.

Hotaru walked out the changing room and was greeted her comrades who wrapped their hands around her.

 **"Let's do our best"** Matsuoka gathered the team around and cheered.

He can't help but feel worry for Hotaru. Although Hotaru was acting as usual; smiling and chatting with the others. It was obvious that it was acted out which the others also noticed but they just played along.

 **"It's Hoshishiro!"** A voice called out from a distance.

ToyGunGun members all turn their heads to look toward the source of the voice.

It was Hoshishiro's Fujimoto. Beside him was Ichi who had a _'I don't know him'_ look and the other side was Haruka. Haruka's eyes lighten up and a wide pure smile formed on his face as soon as his eyes landed on his favourite Onii-san after searching among the crowd for a while. The Onii-san, Haruki had sweat flowing down on the side of his head, his heels was turned and about to flee.

 **"** **Nii-san don't run, or you might get hurt!"**

A straight path was carved out for the four white figures approaching from the entrance far away. The tremendous aura that comes from them, froze everyone on the spot. Those four were… the Champion who had claimed the Champion seat for five consecutive years.

Everyone thought they had a possibility of winning the Champion this year because the King of the Champion team was gone.

But here he is, his naval hat and protection glasses was blocking the view of his face as he gazes on the ground.

 _'Midori-san'_

Hotaru froze on the spot when she saw a certain person.

Her face stiffens as her eyes tingle.

She tries to resist the tears from welling up in her eyes and falls.

A loud clash comes from where Hotaru is as Hotaru's limb weakens and she lose grip of her G3SAS, Goemon-san.

Her hair stood up upon the sudden clash, Hotaru's arms fling around clumsily as she tries to recollect her thoughts back.

As she bends down to pick up her precious gun, a glimpse of black boots flash past her sight.

Hotaru looks up to find a pair of lifeless eyes peering down at her for a second before he walks past her team.

Matsuoka clenches his teeth as he stares at the back of Midori.

 **"Are you all right?"** Matsuoka bends down and helps Hotaru up.

 **"Matsuoka-san… Tachibana feels weird… It hurts… Why?"** Hotaru tightens her grip around Goemon-san as tears that has being building up for the past year all pours down at once.

Her face was wet, she swipes her arm and rub her tears dry with her sleeve.

Matsuoka pulls Hotaru over and hugs her tightly, burying her head into his chest.

 **"Hotaru… Find your answer later. When you see him again. I will make sure to beat Team Hoshishiro and make him give you an answer"** Matsuoka whispers into her ears as he pats her head in a comforting manner.

Hotaru sat on the bench dazedly.

* * *

The rest of Team ToyGunGun has been in the playing field for almost 5 hours, after they pass this round, they would be qualified for the final.

The final would be with Team Hoshishiro.

However, it would be hard to say if they can even pass this round…

This round, they are fighting against Team Nine Tails.

 **"Tooru Yukimura Out"**

 **"Haruki Hosokawa Out"**

 **"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Hotaru jumps from the seat and approach the two guys who was just escorted out of the playing field.

Yukimura and Haruki were looking away from each other grumpily, with their arms crossed.

 **"Then Matsuoka-san is alone?!"**

 **"Obviously. If it isn't because of this idiot who rush forward and blocked my sig-"** Yukimura vents, shooting a look at Haruki.

Haruki furrowed his brows, "Who are you calling an idiot when you're the one shout in the middle of the match and got us surrounded"

 **"Hmph! Baka!"**

Hotaru did not listen to their argument at all, instead she rushes to the spectator corner to check on Matsuoka.

 **"Ranmura Kita Out"**

 **"Nouhide Minami Out"**

 **"Nobunaga Nishi Out"**

 **"Team ToyGunGun wins"**

3 names were called on in a consecutive order followed by the notice of the winner.

Everyone was shocked. Did Matsuoka just eliminate a whole team of elites by himself?!

Team ToyGunGun waited at the exit for Matsuoka but what came out was Matsuoka lying on a stretcher, unconscious.

Matsuoka slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he saw is a familiar white ceiling of the tent for emergency when he collapsed last year at TGC after using the special eye of his.

This time, he used it again and no doubt he collapsed.

However, he had a satisfied smile on his face. He brought his precious person to the field where that person's most precious person is at.

With this, he is satisfied.

As long as she will be happy after what he done.

At least, he is the one to bring her back to him.

The truth is, he wants her to remember him whenever she sees Midori.

The one that bring them back together.

Matsuoka slowly get up but was stopped by the nurse who was looking after him.

 **"** **You can't leave yet, Matsuoka-san"**

Matsuoka winced as his head trembles, "It's okay, I'm fine now, If I can't play, I should at least go and support my comrades. This is a really important time."

The nurse frown but she can't reject this innocent request of him especially when he made use of his charisma and persuasion experiences from his job as a Host.

The nurse proceeds to give him an IV drip before letting him go to the spectating field.

* * *

It has been 10 minutes since the final round started between Team ToyGunGun and Team Hoshishiro with Matsuoka and Fujimoto sitting out.

Neither of the teams had made any daring moves.

 **"** **Onii-san"** a voice echoed in Haruki's ears, sending a shiver up his spine immediately.

 **"** **Crap"** Haruki cursed as he senses the other person's presence.

By the time he realised, he was separated from his team…

 **"** **Tachibana-kun"**

 **"** **Tachibana-kun...?"**

Yukimura was staring in the scope as he called for her, hearing no answers, he turned back to find both of his teammates were not following him at all!

He was about to rage till he caught a glimpse of a reflected light at the corner of his eyes.

He furrowed his brows as he gets into his serious mode.

As a sniper, he knows exactly what he just saw… that's the light that would reflect of the glass on a sniper scope… that means…

He peers into the scope and immediately found Ichi aiming at him from a distance away, behind a small bush which hide her tiny figure well.

Ichi seems to be taken aback as she didn't expect to be found out so quickly.

None of them moves, as a simple move may result in a change of the victor and loser.

* * *

Hotaru bites her lips, she clenches her hands thinking of the long nagging Yukimura will give her for losing attention.

Her mind was occupied by thoughts of seeing Midori again… What should she say, what should she do if she saw him on the field, or-

 **"** **Da, da, da"** footsteps sounds were approaching nearer to her.

Hotaru gulps.

 _'_ _Who could it be…?'_

A figure dressed in white naval suit, with a naval hat wore over his dark green hair and protection glasses over his grayish eyes.

A figure that Hotaru can never forget even in her dreams, the one that she watches leaving her with own eyes helplessly.

The Invincible Emperor in TGC.

The one she loves, Midori Nagamasa.

Even though… Even though he's an ultra-sadist and a flirt!

Even though… Tears welled in her eyes.

Midori was surprised when he saw her tearing up suddenly.

Could it be… because of him?

… No way… right…?

… She ran away from him after all.

Hotaru's face quickly changed, there was this weird aura going around her and it is giving the Invincible Emperor chills.

Hotaru ran towards him, aiming Goemon-san at him.

Midori swiftly dodge the rapid bullets from Goemon-san and shot back but none hit.

Hotaru was moving so fast such that Midori's bullets can't catch up.

He smirks and places his rifle in his leg holster then equips a knife instead.

They run into one another, Midori dodges the bullets and knocked Goemon-san off Hotaru's hand once they came into contact then grabs her hair tight and place the knife in the slicing position.

 **"** **Surrender now, I don't want to hurt you"** Midori whisper into her ears from her back.

Hotaru blanked out for a moment.

 _'_ _Just how strong is this guy…?'_ Even though… she played with her fullest for the sake of Matsuoka.

Tears were about to welled up in her eyes again.

Why does it feel like she became weaker…?

'Why? Why? Why?! Why?! Why?!'

'Ah… Ever since then… who has she been playing for… For Midori, to meet him again. For Team ToyGunGun, to win. For Matsuoka, for what he has done.'

How about herself? Who is she right now? She doesn't recognize herself at all.

Hotaru dodges down with her quick reflex and quickly picked up Goemon-san.

In the process, her blonde hair which reflect the color of the golden sunset in the background was sliced by his knife, returning her hair back to her old length.

Her crystal-clear lime-green eyes that reflect her purity and innocence shines brightly as if she found an answer to a question.

Midori swallows, the old Hotaru… It's… so bright. He was mesmerized by the way she moved, the way the sliced hair slowly falls to the ground like golden snow.

She pointed Goemon-san at him within a 5cm distance, it's clearly a deadly shot and a clear victory.

 **"** **Hahahaha, you got me"** Midori laughs, his head leaning to a side as he facepalm with a pleased look.

Just then, Ichi who won against Yukimura came and aimed at Hotaru.

At the same time Haruki also arrived after winning against Haruka, the brother he never beaten until today with the strength he received from his team.

 **"** **Nee, Hotaru"** Hotaru's heart skipped as she hears him calling her by her given name.

 **"** **Let's die together"**

 **"** **Eh...?"**

He winks at her, he pulled her into an embrace then stabs her and himself carefully, so it doesn't hurt.

The audience went crazy at the scene as none of them could hear the conversation, they were dying to find out what happened.

* * *

The game between Haruki and Ichi was a tough one, and the victor turns out to be Team ToyGunGun!

 **"** **Woah, Haruki, you did it huh!"** Matsuoka ruffles his hair, making them a complete mess.

Yukimura joins in, asking Matsuoka to mess his hair up too which was kindly declined.

They went up to the stage to receive their very first TCG Championship trophy as a team.

Hotaru's eyes scan around the field, looking for Midori but she couldn't find him… She was afraid he might leave again… like that day.

They each gave a thank you speech each, and at last it was Hotaru's turn.

Hotaru's hands and voice tremble slightly.

 **"** **U-uh…Um…"**

Haruki noticed so he asked if she doesn't want to.

She shakes her head and raise the microphone to her lips.

 **"** **Mi-Midori-san!"** she yells into the microphone unknowingly, then quickly apologize when she realized.

 **"** **Umm... Midori-san… Su-Suki desu!"**

Hotaru's face feels like it's burning as the audience whisper and cheer for her confession.

At an isolated corner somewhere, a man with dark green hair which resemble the color of a cooling forest, had a faint smile which is about to explode into a wide grin.

He brushes his hair backwards as he muttered to himself, **"You sure got me again, didn't you, Hotaru?"  
**

* * *

Done~ Rushing as always. Had been 2 years since I updated... So maybe no one will be reading ;/ but still my OCD is forcing me to complete this!

Hope you enjoy! Have a nice day :D Hopefully, the weather is good today.


End file.
